


The Best Brother

by Arrem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that makes someone your best friend? For Karkat, it's a douchebag of a clown that won't go away and will sit on him if it means cheering him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Up top to the wonderful Leek! Happy birthday and here's your feels for you. It's just for laughs and giggles, by the way, there's nothing serious in the plot line... or is there?
> 
> No, there isn't.

The door slammed and you turned around with half-lidded eyes to see your best friend making exaggerated gestures with his arms wildly in the air.

He hasn't noticed that you're not asleep anymore.

You watch him in amusement.

He took his hat, crumpled it, and proceeded to step on it as quietly as he could but had the equal amount of force and effort that you could hear the floor thud softly.

After a while, he breathed in and slowly let it out.

"Hey there, best friend." You drawl your words slightly and an easy smile crept upon your face.

Said best friend looked up suddenly from the floor and you could see the heat coming to his cheeks.

"Oh... You're awake."

"What's the matter, bro?"

Your bro looked at you; eyes still alight with anger.

After a while, he mumbled a quiet 'Nothing...' and joined you on the couch.

You were still in a haze and has forgotten the name of your best friend (which happens often) and realized that he's staring dead pan at the TV.

You live with Karkat in his apartment ever since your dad kicked you out of the house to go to college. It was nice of your dad to send you to collage but he forgot about accomodations and it was arranged that you stayed with Karkat, your childhood friend since... since you became this high. It was a small yet cozy apartment. Open the door and the first thing you'll see is a coffee table in front of the couch and on the end of the wall, an old TV sat and entertained its patrons. A few feet behind the couch is the kitchen where you make your pies and brownies and basically anything that can keep Karkat alive because God knows he can't cook.

Adjacent to the make shift 'living room' were two bedrooms; one for Karkat and the other for you. The rooms didn't have much. A bed on one side, a work table in another and you get your own shower.

You stare absentmindedly at the bright yellow wall and look around. This was your home now.

"Stop smiling, you douche. Are you high?"

"No, bro. I just had some pie!"

"Gamzee, for the love of--ummmm!!!!"

You gave your best bro the biggest hug in the world because you know that he's been through more than you have. Well, he is a little bit anxious most of the time but you learn to live with that. It's one of Karkat's way to show affection.

"Aww, bro, you should let all the tears flow, man. It'll make you feel so much better."

"I... CAN'T... BREATHE!"

"Shhh, bro, we're getting our snug on!"

For a person, you are aware that you aren't very bright but you know a suffocated Karkat when you hear one. So when he stopped struggling, you let him go.

He gasped for air and glared daggers towards you. Ah, the face of love.

"I could've DIED, Gamzee, and you would just sit there smiling like an idiot and be all happy and not care if I suffocate! Good  _God,_ what  _was_ I thinking?" _  
_

"Do you want another snuggle, bro?"

"No."

"Come on..." you cooed.

"No."

Karkat proceeded to lie face down on the couch.

"I'm gonna sit on you!"

"GAMZEE, YOU WOULDN'T DARE, YOU WOULDN'T MOTHERFU--"

You sat on him.

"GAMZEE, YOU SON OF A MOTHER-- I SWEAR-- GET OFF ME-- GAMZEE!"

"Are you gonna talk now?"

You smile down at your best friend below you, cutting off all his other protests with 'shh's and 'aww's.

Karkat was silent for a moment.

"It's nothing. It's stupid and it sounds stupid if I complain..." he ponders for a moment. "But here it goes..."

You hear a sigh.

"Terezi and Dave are going out."

"Did my best bro just get his heart all broken up?"

"Yes, Gamzee. And I wish you'd be nicer and not sit on me like this."

"But this is what good bros do."

"Sit on their bros?"

You chuckle and you slide away from Karkat before taking him by the arms and propping himself on the couch.

Silence as thick as your hair fell upon the both of you.

"Pizza."

You look at Karkat.

"I want pizza. Pepperoni, extra cheese, extra spicy."

You smile and flip open your phone.

"Did you hear that, bro? One jumbo pizza, pepperoni, extra cheese and make it spicy."

_"Your order will arrive in uhh, 15 minutes, uhh, Gamzee."_

"Hear that? 15 minutes, bro."

Karkat looked at you with both disbelief and amusement.

"YOU HAD TAVROS ON LOUDSPEAKER? Gamzee Makara, I have had ENOUGH of you, you filthy animal. God save you befor--"

You don't hear the rest of Karkat's protest because you know that even though he sounds angry, you could hear a little laughter behind that rumble of words. This is what best bros do when his bro gets mad. Sit on them and don't get up until they talk to you. Dial the pizza delivery service and set it on loudspeaker so they can hear what's going on and hopefully, your bro will give out an order and all you have to do is just repeat. You, Gamzee Makara, are a genius and you know Karkat isn't seriously mad at you.

After all, you are the best bro in the world.

"Stop smiling, you douchebag."

"I love you too, bro."

You continue to smile until the pizza came and you invited Tavros inside for a slice, despite his protests.


End file.
